


Methods of Communication

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco finally manage to get their points across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Communication

Title: Methods of Communication  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry and Draco finally manage to get their points across.  
Word Count: 430  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Warnings: None. No spoilers.  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)'s Monthly Drabble challenge. This month's prompt: Incorporate the following sentence into a ficlet. _"That’s my wand you’re holding, Potter."_  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Methods of Communication

~

“That’s my wand you’re holding, Potter.”

Harry dropped the wand as if it were red hot. “Oh! Er, right. Sorry, Malfoy,” he said, looking up at Draco. His co-worker was standing in the doorway, looking amused.

“Mmm, if you wanted a chance to fondle my wand, all you had to do was ask,” Draco murmured as he swept past.

Harry blushed. “I didn’t... I mean, that wasn’t...” He stopped, frustrated at his inability to maintain his aplomb around this man.

Draco sat in his chair and rocked backwards. As he did so, the chair tipped and he fell onto the floor, legs in the air.

“Shite... Are you okay?” Harry exclaimed, running around the desk and helping an embarrassed Draco to his feet.

“Bloody cheap Ministry chair,” Draco muttered, brushing at his robes. “Now look at me, I’m a mess.”

“You still look great to me,” Harry blurted out. His eyes widened as he realized what he’d said. “That is... I mean...”

Draco shook his head and laid a finger across Harry’s lips. “Stop! Just... stop.” He took a deep breath and said, “Look, we’ve been dancing around the issue for months, Potter, and I’m tired of it. Are you or are you not interested in me? Just nod or shake your head.”

Harry nodded and Draco relaxed. “Okay, that’s good. Now, would you like to go out with me tonight?”

Harry nodded again, a small smile playing about his lips.

Draco grinned and leaned closer. “One last question. What is your policy on kissing on the first date?”

Harry nodded vigorously, and Draco chuckled. “Excellent. I think we’re communicating just fine...”

His words were cut off by Harry’s lips which pressed against his mouth in a firm kiss. Draco’s mouth opened automatically on a sigh, and Harry took full advantage, slipping his tongue inside to sample Draco’s taste.

Soon they were all but devouring each other, hands roaming under robes in an attempt to get to warm skin beneath.

“I... that... wow,” Draco panted once they came up for air.

“I agree,” Harry murmured. “Maybe we should consider this our first date?”

“Fine with me,” Draco sighed.

Harry smiled broadly, bushing a lock of blond hair back from Draco’s face. “Oh, and Draco?” he whispered. Draco nodded dazedly. “Now it’s _my_ wand _you’re_ holding.”

Draco quickly dragged his hand out from under Harry’s robes. “I... er...”

Harry grinned. “Oh, that wasn’t a complaint,” he said, winking. “See you later!”

As Draco watched Harry leave, he smiled, wondering what Harry’s policy on second dates was.

~


End file.
